


Hidden Reign

by BettysFilter



Series: Hidden Reign [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Doctor Clarke Griffin, Drama, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Magic, Prince Bellamy, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:07:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29028429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BettysFilter/pseuds/BettysFilter
Summary: “Great you don’t remember.” He sighed. Her eyes snapped up to his, her lips in a thin line.“I wasn’t talking to you, I don’t even know who the hell you are.” If only she knew who I am. He scoffed looking down at her. He just kept her from collapsing on the ground and she’s giving him an attitude.“I would watch it Princess. I’m not in the mood.”“Did you just call me princess?”
Relationships: Bellamy Blake & Octavia Blake, Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin, Clarke Griffin & Wells Jaha
Series: Hidden Reign [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2129574
Comments: 8
Kudos: 32





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!! This is my new Fantasy/Royalty AU! I haven't seen one of these in awhile and I've had this idea in my head for months. This chapter took me awhile too write soo i've already started on the second one. Let me know if you like it.
> 
> WARNING: Minor Swearing!!

Everything felt wrong. The sheets were scratchy, the bed was shit. There was something warm on side side. His head was throbbing. It was too warm. His eye’s blinked open slowly. Flashes off last night hitting him. Drink after drink with Murphy and Miller.

God dammit he did it again, didn’t he.  _ Shit.  _ Marcus was gonna kill him. God he has a problem. He pulled his arm out from under the body next to him. Shaking the limb out to wake him up. Slowly he rolled away forgetting how this bed was easily five times smaller than his. His back hit the ground with a hard crack. 

“Fuck!” He swore, quietly. Careful not to wake, Bree? God he was an idiot. He slowly flexed his fingers, speaking under his breath. Slowly he felt his back ease. The pain slowly dulling, fading away into nothing. Sighing he rolled his shoulders releasing the leftover tension. Slowly he sat up. Running his hands through his hair. His back  _ still  _ hurt but it was better. Probably a combination from the bed and the fall. Octavia’s always scolding him to keep up with practicing. _ Especially  _ healing, it was always the one thing he sucked at.

He pulled himself up after lying there too long, using the bed next to him for help. Bellamy stretched his arms above his head letting out a quiet yawn. He looked down at the girl in the bed. He scratched his head trying to remember her name. Definitely Bree.

He wandered over to his discarded pants pulling them on. He snapped his one hand the, other buttoning them up. He watched slowly as his shirt rose up from behind a chair. Slowly floating over until it was in his hand. Pulling that over his head he headed for the door after picking up his shoes. He didn’t bother putting them on. Only briefly looking back at the naked girl across the room.

He made his way back slowly, using the less popular hallways and stairs. From what he’s seen it’s probably around 9:30, 10:00 which means he’s missed breakfast and the first few hours of council. 

-

It was a little past ten when he finally made it back to his room. He closed the door behind him crossing the room heading straight for the bathroom. He quickly shed his clothes again, turning towards his tub. Slowly he watched it fill. Once it reached three quarters full he stepped in. One foot after the other. Slowly sinking down into the warmth. God he needed this. He closed his eyes, breathing slowly through his nose and out through his mouth. 

  
  


He reached over grabbing his soap. Combing it threw his curls first. Then slowly over the rest of his body. He dipped under the water. Hands going threw his curls, pulling at the knots and tangles. Scratching at his scalp. Coming back up he exhaled. The water splashing over the edge. Resting his head back till he hit tile, he trained his eyes on the ceiling. Every little stone, crack, and hole. God he still can’t believe he’s here right now. Sitting in a freaking king sized bathtub. 

Five years ago he was living in a one bedroom in factory station barely surviving. He still remembers it so clearly. Their little hole in the wall above a dingy little bar. He remembers the whole in the floor Octavia had to live in. How the hell did he end up here. Living in Arcadia's castle. God he didn’t deserve this. 

“Bellamy!” He heard a minute too late. His washroom door swung open and Octavia skipped through. “Awh!” 

He managed to put his hands over his  _ parts  _ but that barely covered it. He watched the young brunette immediately cover her eyes with her hands and run out. He sighed. “The door O.” 

He waited until she closed it to stand. He pulled the drain in the tub and stepped out. He towled himself self off, slinging a dry one around his hips. He peaked out the door scanning for a head of straight brown hair.  _ Nothing.  _ He walked over to his wardrobe pulled out a pair of underwear and pants. He always leaves his shirt for last, a weird habit of his.

He was lacing his shoes up when she walked back in. He looked up briefly before moving to his other side. “I thought you would’ve learned to knock already O.” 

“I’m sorry I assumed my  _ twenty three  _ year old brother would be up and dressed by lunch.” She snapped. He looked over to his sun clock on the wall.  _ Quarter past Twelve.  _ He was in the bath longer than he thought. He stood up from his bed throwing on a sky blue shirt from his closet. He quickly fastened the buttons up the middle. Grabbing his jacket off the back of his chair he walked around looking for his  _ crown.  _ God he hated it. 

He had tried to fight it. Kane simply shook his head and waved him off. “ _ Your my  _ son  _ Bellamy. Me being King makes you the Prince of Arkadia. The sooner you accept that the sooner you’ll start to relax.” _

He tries to only wear when he  _ has  _ too, although Octavia insists that’s  _ all the time.  _ He walked over check under, in, and on top of the chair. He checked his dresser and all the drawers. The closet, couch, bed, even the bathroom. He literally stormed all over the room checking under  _ everything.  _

Octavia just simply stood there with her arms crossed. Watching her brother struggle was priceless. She waited a few minutes before clearing her throat. He turned to see her dangling it off her finger. They met in the middle. Him leaning down slowly. Her on her tiptoes. Her delicate fingers hovering over his head. She blew on his hair briefly. He closed his eyes at the sensation. His scalp slowly heating up. The water that was previously dripping down his neck dry. Ok so yeah maybe they’ve gotten a little  _ too  _ comfortable with there magic but that just shows how,  _ dedicated  _ they are. Yeah. 

-

It’s funny, really. You would think he’d get used to feeling the weight on his head. The gold crown was nothing special. A simple design. A few gems here or there. It probably only weighed around five pounds. Probably less. He hated the feeling though. It’s like the crown and it’s weight represented all that he carried. It showed people who he was. Or at least who they  _ thought  _ he was. He’s not really sure how it happened or what he did to earn it. Somewhere after the first few months words had spread. As they always do about his  _ activities.  _ He had ended up with the nickname  _ The Rebel Prince.  _ He’s not an idiot. He knows what people think about him. It’s not like he likes it but it could be a lot-

“Bellamy!”  _ Shit.  _

“Yeah?” They were just now entering the dining hall.

“Cut the inner dialogue shit out. It’s weird.” Octavia sat just right to the head of the table, Bellamy to the left. Marcus was apparently out today handling  _ business.  _

“Oh so thinking is weird now?” He sat down immediately filling his plate. His sister just rolling her eyes and doing the same. He looked around while he ate. Taking in all the familiar faces. Pretty much just nobles and other important people visiting that he  _ should  _ know but doesn’t. He sees Raven towards the end of the table talking to that idiot Lord Collins. He doesn’t even get why he’s here. Marcus said he’s friend’s with his father and there here so Finn can learn the  _ culture.  _ It’s bullshit if he’s ever heard any. Like most others at this table there leeches. He’s brought back to infront of him when he sees his friends sit down. 

“God how is your head not spinning?” Miller asks, slowly reaching for some juice. 

“It’s called having a tolerance. I think you guys forget I have a good five years on you.” Bellamy smirked. Polishing of what’s left on his plate. He also may have chugged down a little something to help.

“Or you cheat and use Monty’s hangover cure.” Murphy grumbles laying his head on the table. Miller smacks him on the back of the head before turning to Bellamy. 

“Who’s Monty?” 

“ _ My  _ friend.” Octavia pipes up. “He’s a genius.” 

-+-

Clarke woke that morning, or rather  _ afternoon _ to a pillow being thrown at her head. She instantly bolted straight up, wiping the drool from her mouth.    
  


“I’m up!” She blinked her eyes once. Her mother was standing in her room with her arms crossed. She was still wearing her work clothes so Clarke assumed she just got home. “I was um, just taking a nap. Yeah.” 

She felt Wells turn next to her, mumbling something she couldn’t understand. “It’s saturday were allowed to sleep in.” 

“It’s almost 2 in the afternoon, Clarke. Do I want to know what you did last night?” Her mother asked in her  _ parent voice  _ Clarke called it. It was a bit deeper than her normal one and it was very monotone. Almost like a robot. Or what she assumed a robot would sound like. “Was Lincoln at least present?” 

“Ughh.” She sat up again wincing slightly. “Yes he was there and he got us home alright.”

“And you know Wells isn’t supposed to sleep over when I’m not here!” Her mother already heading down the hall.

“Why do you even care?!” She yelled back.

She closed her eyes, bringing her fingertips to her temples focusing. Some would say using magic is cheating, but she couldn’t care less right now. She fell back down, turning over to snuggle Wells. His hand mindlessly coming up to run his fingers through his hair. She sighed listening to his heartbeat in his chest. 

“You better be getting dressed! Don’t make me come in there!” 

Clarke just buried deeper into him. Throwing her on leg over his. Her head going up to rest on the juncture between his shoulder and next. Breathing in his scent always calmed her. 

“We gotta get up babe.” She could feel him turn and burry his face in her hair. 

“No. You’re too comfy.” She had shifted on top of him, her arms going around his neck. His hands moved to rub up and down her thighs. 

“I have to go, I’m supposed to be meeting up with my father.” He sat up as he said it. 

“You’re no fun.” She kissed his neck before pulling away from him. Her feet were barely on the floor before his hands were snaking around her waist. She felt his slide off the bed and settle fight behind her. She felt his warm breath by his ear. 

“Take it back.” She squeaked when he bit her ear. 

“If you don’t stop we’ll just end up back in bed.” 

“I guess you’re right.” He sighed but didn’t let go. 

“Wells.” His head was nestled on her shoulder, buried in her hair. 

“Hmm.” 

“Your not moving.” She giggle when he nipped at her neck. 

“I’m going.” She kissed him on the lips before watching him leave. Last minute he turned hanging in the doorway. “Love you.”

“Love you more.” His smile was so blinding it hurt.

-

By the time she made it to the living room it was around 3. Abby was still in the kitchen making what Clarke assumed was a chicken roast. 

“Smells good mom.” Clarke smiled at her briefly before walking over to the couch. There place was small but Clarke loved it. It was a open layout. 

When you first walk in through the door your met with a dainty kitchen. Which Clarke always liked, probably because it was her dad’s favorite. Past that was the open living room. Off to the right was a small washroom. To the left her moms room across from hers.

“I actually need to talk to you, Clarke.”

“Okay.” She started picking at one of the pillows.

“In here please, where I can see you.” She could see perfectly well she was just being difficult. 

“You can see me just fine if you turn around.”

“Don’t backtalk me. I’m still annoyed. Now get in here.” She made sure to take her time. Dragging herself up and over to one of the kitchen chairs.“Listen, I need you to pick up some things from farm station. You remember the Green’s right?” Her mother said casually, stirring something on a bowl. 

Clarke lived just between mecha and farm station. In a little town called TonDC. The Green’s lived in the center of farm station. About an hours walk. 

“Weren’t you just there a week or two ago?” Clarke asked. Her mom got lots of her supplies there. She was the head healer in there town, next to Nyko. She’s rumored to be the best in all of Arkadia. 

“There was a… incident at the wall. I’m only back for tonight, I have to head back to Alpha in the morning.” Her mother must’ve finished what ever she was doing because she turned around to face her.

“Your working at the castle?” Her mother, whenever conditions were bad, was called to the castle. Clarke can count on her fingers how many times she’s gone. 

“Listen Clarke, I just need you to do this for me okay? There sending horses and a few people to escort you. Lincoln should be here soon.” She watched as her mother messed around with something in her bag. She pulled out a small pouch and held it out to her. It was heavy in Clarke’s small hands. “Listen, I would go myself but I’m just so tired. I’m depending on you to do this for me.”

Clarke was to busy untying the pouch. Her eyes widened when she saw what was inside.  _ Gold. So. Much. Gold. “Mom.”  _

“I’m gonna put this away for you for later, okay honey?” She was just frozen staring as her mom moved around the room. “You should get changed , I don’t want them seeing you in.. what your wearing.” 

She was about to respond when there was a knock at the door. This seemed to be enough to get her in gear. She sat up walking over and opened the door. 

She wasn’t even surprised when she saw Lincoln. Her brain on autopilot. 

Lincoln was probably one of the best people she knows. He’s practically her brother. 

They didn’t even need to communicate for him to follow her into the room. He closed the door behind her, seeing as she was too busy pacing. But not before she practically threw the money on her bed. 

“She’s hiding something from me.” Clarke was pacing in front of her closet. They were in the early days of spring. Where she lived it was normally really warm this time of year. “I know she is.”

“Wear the blue dress. It’s not too nice but it will please her.” Lincoln sighed. 

Clarke didn’t even wait before she was pulling her shirt off. She knew he wouldn’t look. She had changed in front of him more then Wells even. “Like she just springs this on me out off no where. She always does this, she guilts me into it because she knows I won’t say no.”

“Look at it this way. If she’s trusting you with this it means she thinks of you as an adult. Thinks you can handle it. I remember when she barely let you out of the house.” God one minute she loved him the next she hated him. He was always just so  _ logical.  _

“Your supposed to be on my side.” She fell over a bit pulling her pants off which made him laugh. She just threw her shoe at him. “And she always  _ insists  _ I go with you. She acts like your my bodyguard. Which I don’t need. Like if she thinks I’m  _ so  _ responsible you’d think she’d let me leave the house by myself. I’m eighteen for christs sake.” She was too distracted to see him flinch for a second.

“She just cares about you that’s all.” She slips the dress over her head. It was a light blue one. Tight on her chest and flowed down to her knees. Flowers scattered throughout. Her dad had got it for her 17th birthday. She slid her boots back on. They were pretty much the only shoes she had. 

“And what’s all this about the castle?” She carries on. Turning around to face the guy. She walks over so she’s standing next to him. Opening her bedside drawer and pulling out her fathers watch. “She’s been there  _ seven  _ times. Seven! Now she’s going two days in a row? And did you see how much gold she gave me?”

She watched as Lincoln opened his mouth. Only to be interrupted by a knock in the door. 

“Clarke? Your ride is here. Please hurry, they don’t have all day.” She listened to her mothers footsteps fade away. 

“See?!” Clarke waved dramatically to the door. Lincoln just sighed and stood up. Grabbing her bag from her chair. She didn’t even realize he was holding the pouch until she saw him slip it into the bag. He slipped it over her head so it went diagonal across her chest. The bulk of it hanging off to the side. 

“Deep Breaths.”

-+-

Somehow Bellamy was able to get out of any “ _ princing”  _ today. As Octavia called it. Marcus was out and Jaha was too busy too do anything about it. 

He had to stop by Monty’s place anyway. He had used the last of his hangover cure and he liked to stock up. Octavia was done training for the day and Murphy and Miller were stuck on the night shift tonight so they were all going. 

By the time they actually got  _ moving  _ it was around two. The Green’s place was around two hours away from the castle, it being one of the outer stations. So the sooner they left the better. Luckily Octavia snagged Helios so she could scout ahead. It was unlikely but you can never be too careful. 

“Did you guys hear about the incident at the wall?” Miller asked. They were probably around 30 minutes out. 

“What incident?” Kane would’ve surely told him if something happened. 

“It happened two nights ago. _ ”  _ He continued on. Murphy just snickered. Bellamy pushed him into a tree.

“Ouch!” 

“Go on Miller.” The older one grumbled.

“This is only what i’ve heard from Brian but-” 

“I thought you were done with him man.” Bellamy sighed. Brian and Miller had dated for awhile before his dad found out. His dad being Sargent Miller, head of Arcadia's army. It didn’t end to well. 

“I am, I just ran into him. He’s leaving for the wall again today.” He watched his friend as he spoke. Miller rarely talked, let alone about feelings. Although Bellamy thinks he was hurt more than he let on. “As I was saying, he said there was a riot. A violent one. Lots a people were hurt on both sides. They even called a doctor in from outside.” 

“Do they know who the people are?” If it was who he thinks it is, then it’s gonna be a  _ big  _ deal. 

“That’s all I got. But yeah medical’s filled. I think they sent some people out to get more supplies and stuff.”

\-- 

They spent the rest of the trip talking about minimal things. Nothing of importance. About halfway there they started reaching the outskirts of farm station. Him and Octavia had opted to go in there semi-normal clothes. Luckily not many people knew what they looked like so they could move around relatively at ease. 

The Green’s place was pretty much exactly the same as he remembered he watched as Octavia jumped off Helios and ran over to Monty. Poor kid, he didn’t even see her coming. Bellamy made sure Helios was tied up properly on the fence before walking after his sister. 

The Green’s house was relatively small located in the middle of town square. They were pretty well-known throughout Arcadia. 

“God I haven’t seen you in forever!” Octavia was literally  _ gushing _ . He forgot just how much she cared about this place. 

“Yeah well, when you get referred to by royalty you get pretty busy.” Monty said. He didn’t even notice before but they have definitely grown. There were  _ a lot  _ of people. There stall was huge now. So many different things. He probably had no idea what any of them could do.

“Well it’s not my fault you guys are such geniuses.” 

“Ehmm. Octavia wanna introduce us to your boyfriend?” Murphy snarked. He watched as Monty noticed the three of them. 

“Ignore the cockroach, that’s Murphy. Feel free to slip me some insect repellent yeah?” Everyone laughed at that except said cockroach. “Obviously you know my idiot brother.”    
  


“Monty nice to see you again.” Bellamy reached out and shook the kids hand. 

“You too. And who are you, if you don’t mind me asking?” He followed his eyesight to Miller.    
  


“Miller. Nathan Miller actually, but you can just call me Miller. That’s what all my friends call me.” His friend reached out to take Monty’s hand and shook it lightly. 

“You know I’m surprised you came. I don’t really get why they sent two groups of people.” 

“What do you mean, two groups of people?” He asked. 

“There’s already a few people from Alpha here. They needed a bunch of supplies, we’ve been working nonstop the past few days. Hold on let me grab Clarke she’ll probably know.” 

Just like that Monty trotted off somewhere. 

“Clarke?

“He’s so scatterbrained, I don’t even know. I wonder if Jasper’s around here too.” 

“Octavia!”  _ Great.  _ Bellamy watched his sister’s retreating back until she disappeared within the crowd of people. “Don’t go far, we’re meeting back here in 30.”    
  


“Aye, Aye captain!” Murphy saluted and walked off. 

“I’ll be around just holler if you need me.” The prince was left by himself after that. Bellamy literally stood there for a minute before deciding where to go. 

He walked around for awhile, checking out the stalls. He figured he’d just wait until Monty found him. Although knowing him he’s probably stoned and forgot they were even here. 

Somehow he always ended up here. It was one of the only places he found books. It’s called the bookstore, so it was pretty easy to find. It was one of the smaller ones. Books weren’t  _ rare  _ in Arcadia they just weren’t that popular. Not many people really  _ used  _ them expect for certain thing.

A voice caught his attention a few minutes later when he was looking at a book he’d been keeping his eye on. 

“You have your shit now leave me alone.” It was a girl obviously he just couldn’t spot where it was coming from yet. He turned eyes scanning the heads of people. He was over in one of the more secluded spots so it wasn’t as busy.

“Miss, you don’t understand. I have orders to escort you home.” Now that voice sounded weirdly familiar. 

“I swear if you don’t leave me the hell alone.” There it is. He was towards the edge of all the shops so it wasn’t as crowded. He was right with it being a girl. From what he could see. She was blonde, probably around O’s height, and  _ pretty.  _ God she was pretty. “Also I’m pretty sure I’m the same age as you maybe older so don’t call me miss.”

She was wearing this blue dress with little flowers on it. It looked like it matched her eyes. 

“Mi-. Please just calm down.” It was one of there guards. Something that started with an H maybe? Hannah maybe.

The blonde girl stopped and spun around. From the look on her face she was  _ not  _ happy. He quickly tried to make his way to them.

“You did  _ not  _ just tell me to calm down.” 

“I’m sorry miss just come with me and-” 

It happened in slow motion. The girls hand came up and the guard went flying a few feet across the square. Bellamy stopped immediately. That girl who was tiny, just threw another girl across the square. Safe to say he was not expecting  _ that.  _ Luckily there weren’t many people around but those that were quickly backed away.

“Oh my god. I am so sorry!” The girl wobbled forward, catching herself at the last second.

“Clarke, what the hell happened?” He looked to see Monty standing in front of the girl. 

“I-I don’t know. She wouldn’t leave me alone and I just-” God, how did this escalate so quickly. He tried to walk through the crowd that was forming. He saw his sister doing the same thing. She was coming from the other direction. Slipping through the people like they weren’t even there.

“Monty get back.” Octavia pushed her way through the crowd, stepping in between them. 

“Octavia don’t!” He called. 

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean too.” The girl squeaked out. God she looked so scared. 

“Just calm down and we can work this out. Okay?” 

-

She felt like she was gonna pass out. Never in her whole life has Clarke hurt someone with magic. She was a healer, like her mother and Lincoln. She never practiced offensive magic. So flinging someone away was  _ not  _ something she thought she’d ever do. How did she even get here? 

She got to the square perfectly fine. The guards were annoying but luckily Lincoln was there. Everything else went smoothly. They found the Green’s perfectly. She payed for all the supplies. She even helped the guards load it all up. She figured that would be it. The only reason she was  _ there  _ was probably to make sure they got everything they needed. She’s been working with her mother for almost two years now so she knew her stuff pretty well.

She figured that was it. They were all done, they got there stuff. She figured they’d leave her alone. Of course, Clarke’s life was never that simple. Once she tried to leave and find Lincoln they wouldn’t let her. 

She had tried to run. She managed to loose three of them, but the fourth wouldn’t leave. She tried asking nicely but they just didn’t listen. She needed space, there were too many people and she wasn’t prepared for it. Last time she’d been here there’d probably been a third of how many there are now.

Now she’s here in the middle of the square after throwing someone across it. She was surrounded by people. Everyone was looking at her like she just  _ killed  _ someone.  _ Oh god, maybe she did.  _ Her eyes tried to see where the girl landed.

“Your name’s Clarke?” There was a girl in front of her. Hair straight as paper, dark as the night. She was young, they were probably the same age. Everyone else had backed away. Monty was there behind the brunette. He was  _ hiding  _ from her.

“Yes.” Her eyes darted around. Over the girls shoulder she saw the guard she threw sitting down. Another helping her. The other two in front of them. “I-I can heal her, I just needed some space.”

“You’re a healer?” The brunette looked skeptical. After what she saw she didn’t blame her. 

“She is, she’s the best one I know.” Her eyes locked with Monty’s. Somehow he was smiling at her. Gods, what did she do to deserve this. He was the opposite of what she deserved. Hell they had just become friends a month or two ago.

“Okay Clarke. Let’s just take a deep breath.”  _ In. Out. In. Out. Just like dad taught us.  _ “Dax, Mbege. Clear the square.” 

She watched as the two guards started shuffling people down the street. Away from her,  _ good.  _

“Please let me help. I’m fine now I just-” Clarke took a step forward. Her head was spinning. She just needed to help the guard then everything would be fine. 

“Clarke just stay where you are, okay?” The brunette’s eyes darted over her shoulder. She wondered where Lincoln was. He could tell them it was just an accident. That she didn’t even know how she did that. How she doesn’t even know where that magic came from.   
  


“I-I need Lincoln.” Her ears were ringing. “Monty knows him.”

“Clarke. I’m gonna find him, okay?” Her eyes tracked him for a few feet. She looked around the square. There were a few people still lingering but it was mainly just the two of them and the two guards. The one she  _ hurt.  _

“What’s your favorite color, Clarke?” Was this girl seriously asking her her favorite color? WHat is happening right now.

“Um, I don’t have one.” God she probably sounded stupid. The girl just laughed though. She  _ laughed.  _

“Wow. I have never met anyone who doesn’t have one. Can I ask you why?” She ignored how the girl kept looking over her shoulder. 

“There’s too many to chose from. There all good.” What was taking them so long. Her heart was beating so fast.

“I guess that’s true.” Clarke tried to step forward but her legs wobbled. The world spun, the colors blending together. She could see Octavia saying something but her ears were ringing too loud. The world was about to hit her in the face. She felt hands on her. She couldn’t see anything anymore. The last word she heard was  _ Bellamy. _

-+-

Slowly Bellamy watched as Dax and Mbege led people away from the square. A few people lingered but mostly everyone left. He changed his path so he was more behind the girl. Hoping she was distracted enough not to notice him. He’s not sure what he’s planning to do but he has to do  _ something _ .

“Please let me help. I’m fine now I just-” He watched her try to step forward but she swayed a bit. He couldn’t see her face from where he was but he imagined it was pulled into a wince.

“Clarke just stay where you are, okay?” He met his sisters eyes over her shoulder. He needed to end this quickly and quietly so no one else would get hurt.

“I-I need Lincoln.” The girl said. He had no idea who that was but he hoped he knew what the hell was going on because he didn’t. “Monty knows him.”

It clicked for him after a second. This was the Clarke he talked about before he sped off. She had something to do with the people picking up medicine and supplies. 

“Clarke. I’m gonna find him, okay?” He kept his eyes on the girl in front of him. He was a few steps away now. He started picking out little details. Her hair was past her shoulders, slight waves throughout. She was wearing boots with her dress, which almost made him laugh. Octavia used to do that when they were able to afford dresses for her. Before Marcus.

“What’s your favorite color, Clarke?” God his sister was good. Having her talking about something else, hopefully calm her down enough. He’s not sure what he would’ve asked if he was in her spot. If there positions were reversed. She was always better at these things. He always acted to fast, let his emotions show.

“Um, I don’t have one.” He stopped for a second. She was almost arm length away.  _ Who doesn’t have a favorite color? _

“Wow. I have never met anyone who doesn’t have one. Can I ask you why?” His sister was smiling, looking at him as if to say  _ can you believe this?  _

“There’s too many to chose from. There all good.” 

“I guess that’s true.” He saw his sisters eyes widen as the girl tried to walk. He watched her legs buckle. His feet moving at his own accord. “Bellamy don’t!” 

He swept her up before she could fall. She was light in his arms tiny. From what he saw she probably passed out from exhaustion. If she was telling the truth about her never doing that before he’s surprised she stayed up that long. It took Bellamy  _ years  _ to build up a strength and indurance. 

Her skin was pale, a slight flush to her cheeks. A mole right above her lip to the right. He spotted light freckles here or there. Barely noticeable unless up close. He could see her collarbones due to the neckline of her dress. 

“What’s going on? What happened?” He looked up to see a tall man in front of him. His head was shaven and he had a few tattoos peaking out from his clothes. Skintone one or two shades darker than his own. “Is she okay?” 

“I missed the actual magic but from what I heard she threw that guard a few feet.” Monty said, his hands were on his knees. His breath coming out in pants. 

“What the hell? Let me see her.” The guy tried to grab her but Bellamy stepped back. 

“Who the hell are you?” If this guy just thought he was gonna hand her off to a complete stranger he was wrong. 

“Lincoln. She’s practically my sister. Let me see her.”  _ This is the guy she talked about?  _

“Bellamy let her go. It’s true. Lincoln’s practically all she has.” Monty stood up and wiped his hands off on his pants. 

“Fine.” He carefully handed the girl over. Watching as he laid her down gently on the ground. 

“She’s probably just exhausted from using magic so quickly. Let alone  _ new  _ magic.” The man brought his hands up to the girls cheeks. Running his fingers from her ears to her forehead. He was mumbling words under his breath. Bellamy caught him saying “ _ it’s too early, this shouldn’t have happened.”  _

_ What the hell was that supposed to mean? _

He jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He sighed when he saw it was Miller. 

“What the hell happened to Harper?” Murphy was next to him too.

“She’s fine just shaken up. Maybe a mild concussion, a few bruises.” He hadn’t even realized Octavia ran off. 

“L-Lincoln. What’s- mmh - going on?” He’s pretty sure everyone in there circle snapped there heads down to look at the girl. 

“Hey, Clarke.” Her eyes fluttered open at her name. Her eyes bluer than he’s ever seen. “How do you feel?”    
  


“Mmm, sleepy.” Her eyelashes fluttered against her cheeks. From what he could see, Lincoln’s hands had returned to her face. 

“Hey, keep your eyes open, okay? Remember what we practiced last weekend?” His fingers were running through her hair.

“Uhm. The stuff you said not to tell mom about?” Her voice was softer now. Almost gentle.  _ Warm.  _

“Yeah, that. I need you to do it with me okay?” Lincoln grabbed her hands and placed her palms on his cheeks. The contrast was almost laughable. “Come on, say it with me.  _ Teik kom me so ai give kom yu.”  _

He heard a gasp from someone but he was too concentrated to figure out who. 

_ “Teik kom me so ai give kom yu.”  _ Nothing happened for a minute and everyone just looked around. 

“Lincoln I don’t think it’s gonna work.” Monty was always weirdly calm in the  _ worst  _ situations.

“It’ll work, it just takes a minute. I feel it.” He was right of course. After a few seconds it seemed like Lincoln and Clarke both gasped at the same time. Clarke’s soft pale hands now cast in a subtle glow. “Breath Clarke. Just like we practiced.”

She almost knocked him out with how fast she sat up. Clarke blinked a few times, her eyes probably adjusting to the light. “Who the fuck are all theese people.”

Her hands rubbed her eyes and Bellamy was even more confused. 

“Language Clarke.” Lincoln scolded. 

“I’m sorry I’m freaked out because I woke up on the street surrounded by people I don’t know!” 

“Calm down or you’ll pass out again.” 

“I know that you idiot.”

“Well obviously not if you’re still freaking out.” 

“Don’t you  _ dad  _ me.”

“Well if I don’t do it no one else will.”

“Just shut up already you jackass.”

“ _ Enough!”  _ Bellamy understands now why Lincoln said she was practically his sister. “Does somebody want to tell me what the fuck just happened.”

“I borrowed some of his life essence.” ”I gave her some of my energy.” They both replied.

“Me and Murphy are gonna go back with the others.Check on Harper. Good luck sorting this out man.” Miller left him with a pat on the back. He rubbed in between his eyes and turned away from him. 

“Wait did you just say I passed out?” Clarke was looking at Lincoln now, one hand on the ground holding her up. The other rubbing her forehead.

“Great you don’t remember.” He sighed. Her eyes snapped up to his, her lips in a thin line. 

“I wasn’t talking to you, I don’t even know who the hell you are.”  _ If only she knew who I am.  _ He scoffed looking down at her. He just kept her from collapsing on the ground and she’s giving  _ him  _ an attitude.   
  


“I would watch it Princess. I’m not in the mood.” 

“Did you just call me princess?” She used lincoln to push herself off the ground only slightly leaning into him. 

“Listen we’re sorry for what happened. I’ll make sure it won’t happen again.” Lincoln tugged on her arm but she didn’t budge. “Let’s go Clarke.” 

He watched as she turned towards Octavia and Monty. Plastering on a smile that weirdly seemed genuine although he knew it was fake. “Sorry for whatever I did. I’ll see you later Monty.” 

“Come on big brother. We have to do damage control.” He started walked back towards Monty’s. He looked over his shoulder briefly. Sure enough she was looking at him too. Lincoln was talking to her but her eyes were on him. 

-+-

“I’ll tell you tomorrow Clarke, we’re both exhausted.” They had just made it back to the house. 

“Seriously? I think I deserve to know what  _ I  _ did.” She had been asking him the whole trip back. Which took them longer then it normally did because they were both exhausted. “I  _ passed out  _ Lincoln. That doesn’t just happen!” 

“I said enough Clarke!” She looked at him then. Lincoln  _ never  _ yelled at her. Not like this. 

“I thought we said no secrets? What happened to that? It’s bad enough that she’s lying to me, now you are too.”

He did that thing where his face showed nothing. No emotion, no feeling, he just looked blank. She just turned around and walked into the house. Slamming the door behind her. She didn’t even eat just went straight to her room and buried herself under the covers.


	2. II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi so this took a lot longer than I thought. I've been trying to make the chapters longer than I normally write and it's been hard lol. But chapter two is her finally! I hope you guys like it. Honestly I feel like my stories get better the farther in I get so just hang tight :)
> 
> I Love All Of You and Thank You To Everyone Who Commented!!
> 
> Stay safe everyone XO - BettysFilter

(One Week Later) 

“Clarke.” 

“Mmm.” 

“Not that I don’t love this, because I do but obviously something’s wrong. I can’t ignore it.” 

“What about if I do this?” She finished sucking on the spot she was on before moving down his neck. Slowly working her way down his body. She kissed inch by inch. Running her hands up and down his toned stomach. She felt his muscles jump under her fingers.

“Just tell me what’s wrong babe?” Wells said, his voice calm and even. His hands going into her hair. She didn’t stop, even when his hands started scratching her scalp. Her hands going to the buttons on his pants. “Clarke stop.”

Her boyfriend grabbed her by her face pulling her up so she was sitting in his lap. Her hair hanging around them. Her eyes darted between his eyes. She knew he wasn’t gonna let up. She sighed and turned her face away from him. Clarke pulled the band off her wrist and held it in her mouth. Her hands gathering her hair up on top of her head. She didn’t have the energy to braid it so she just put it into a messy bun. 

“I said I don’t want to talk about it Wells.” She tried climbing off of him but his hands on her waist kept her in place. “I have to get to work.”

“Clarke why aren’t you talking to me? I mean come on. You’ve barely gone home. I haven’t seen Lincoln in days. You barely even sleep and don’t say I don’t know because you’ve slept in this bed for the past four days.” She couldn’t deny any of those things, but it’s not like she’ll admit to them either. 

“Everything’s fine, okay? I just having been feeling that well lately. It’s probably just a stomach bug or something.” She looked him in the eyes while she said it. Giving him a small smile. Willing him to believe her. His hand came up to her forehead and his eyebrows furrowed. 

“Have you talked to your mom about it?” She sighed, not realizing she was holding her breath. 

“I’m handling it. I didn’t wanna bother her, she’s been so busy lately.” She slid off him, her bare feet hitting his cold bedroom floor. She looked around for her pants. She was buttoning them when she heard him moving around again. 

“I’m sure she is, with everything that happened at the wall. Especially since it was right after she accepted the job.” She fumbled pulling on her socks, barely catching herself on his desk. “You okay?” 

She turned to him slowly. He was sitting on a chair, lacing up his boots. He was fully dressed aside for his jacket. 

“What are you talking about?” Clarke jumped up onto his desk. Her fingers picking at her shirt hem. He just continued tying his shoes. 

“What do you mean, what am I talking about?” She watched as he tied the last knot before he sat up and looked at her. He was goofily smiling at her but his eyebrows were a bit furrowed.

“I mean, why are you talking about her getting a new job?” 

“At the castle? I thought she told you last week?” He stood walking towards her, she put her hand up and he froze. She couldn’t sit here any longer. She darted around trying to find her shoes. “I thought you knew, I’m sorry.” 

She just scoffed, she grabbed the left one shoving it on. “Where the fuck is the other one?”

“Clarke.”

“Just stop, Wells.” She dropped on her hands and knees, one hand feeling under his bed. She dragged it out shoving it on her other foot. She dusted her pants off when she stood. Grabbing her bag she made her way to the door. Her hand was on the handle when he spoke again. 

“Clarke I can’t move.” 

“What do you mean you can’t move.” She spun around hand still on the door. He hadn’t moved while she was looking for her shoes. “Wells I’m not staying.” 

  
  


“No seriously, I can’t even move my fingers.” Her eyes darted down to said fingers. Slowly she released her grip on the door. Steps light across the floor. Her hand darted out to his, she tried grabbing his but it was like he was glued to the spot. 

“Wells..” Her eyes dilated and her heart started beating. “I don’t..”

“Hey look at me.” His brown eyes met hers. “Deep breaths okay, just like we practiced.” 

She squeezed her eyes shut. _In. Hold it. Out. Let go._ She didn’t even realize she had let go of his hand before she felt them on her cheeks. 

“Hey.” Her eyes blinked open. He was standing in front of her fully. “I’m fine, why are you crying?” 

“I am?” She felt his fingers wiping across her cheeks. “I don’t know what happened I..”

“Shhhh. Everything's fine. I’m fine, your fine.” She practically fell into him, her hands going over his shoulders. His slipping around her back pulling her closer. She’s not sure how long they stood there but after awhile she felt him kiss the crown of her head. “Come on I’ll walk you.” 

\- 

“I’m sure whatever you two are fighting about is not worth your relationship.” 

They were just coming up to the clinic. Where her and Lincoln worked almost daily. She simply kept walking, squeezing his hand harder letting him know she heard him. She was just too stubborn to admit it yet and they both knew that.

“And I’m sorry about spilling the news about your mom. I honestly thought she told you.” 

“I said it was fine. It just shocked me is all.” They both stopped, him leaning against the side of the building. Her settling right in front of him. 

“Still.” He smiled at her and she smiled back. 

“I should get in there, I’m probably already late.” She lent forward and gave him a quick kiss. She turned but he pulled her back. Kissing her deeper than the last one. Their foreheads resting on each others. “What was that for?”

“I just love you, that’s all.” She stepped back, both of them letting go.

“Well I love you too.” She turned her back on him walking around the corner and entering the clinic. 

Since TonDC was so small there wasn’t really a need for big things. Everything was small. The houses, shops, they barely had any farms or livestock. So the clinic itself was probably only the size of her bedroom and her mom’s combined. 

It was an open space with a small office in the back. The walls to the left and right were lined with beds, each one having a small storage bin next to it filled with basic supplies. The one directly across from the door was filled with shelves and counters. Housing the bulk of medicine. 

“Well look who it is.” She looked up from grabbing her coat to see Nyko, sitting at one of the tables. There was a small girl on it, probably only eight. With a scrapped knee. 

“Sorry I’m late.” She shrugged her arms through the sleeves smoothing it out. She had fixed her hair up into a ponytail on the walk over. She looked around, her eyes scanning the other beds. “Is Lincoln not here?” 

She stopped in the back washing her hands and sanitizing them. “He’s out, house call. Martia finally popped.” 

She was one of the recent pregnancies. She had gone past her due date two weeks so they were worried they have to surgically remove the baby. “That’s awesome. I’m glad it’s gonna work out.” 

“Yeah me too.” She turned around after drying her hands. Watching as Nyko wrapped the girls knee. “Be careful next time, okay?” 

“Yessir.” The little girl didn’t even wait before she jumped off and ran out the door.

Her gaze shot to his as he stood up and walked over to her. “I take it you know your mother left.” He fell in place next to her, his hands resting behind him on the counter. 

“Yes.” I moved from where I was standing and walked to the right. To the book where we kept track of all the appointments and walk-ins. 

“Well I know you’ve been here for the past two years,” he paused. She saw him out of the corner of her eye scratch at his beard. A nervous tick of his she caught on too rather quickly. “I just wanted to offer you a spot. Officially.” 

Her eyes stopped scanning the page she was reading and the breath caught in her chest. “What?” 

She didn’t dare look at him. Instead at a rip at the top of the page. 

“I’m offering you a job here, permanently. As a doctor.” Her heart was beating fast. She  _ knew  _ this was coming she just didn’t know it would be this soon. She still hadn’t decided if she wanted to stay here this summer. She wanted to spend time with Wells. Get to know Monty, and meet his friend Jasper he’s always talking about. She wanted to  _ paint.  _ She hadn’t touched anything in so long. After her dad passed she hadn’t been able to even  _ think  _ about it. But now, her hands sometimes  _ twitched  _ when she saw something she knew she could draw. She wanted to spend this summer without responsibilities. Spend it for herself. 

“Uhm.” She closed the book, to harshly. The sound echoed in the room. “Can I think about it?” 

Her hands were shaking. He probably assumed I would just say yes. That I would be happy. He probably thought my mom already talked to me about it. 

“Of course, Clarke. I know your still deciding whether you want to do this more -  _ permanently.  _ You’ve barely turned eighteen. I just wanted to know you’ll always be welcome here. Whether you accept it or not.” 

She finally gathered the courage to look at him. He was smiling at her. She couldn’t help but weakly smile back. “Thank you, Nyko.” 

“Do you mind sorting and doing inventory? We got another shipment in this morning.” He had walked over to where he treated the girl. Cleaning and sanitizing everything. 

“Of course. I’d love too.” 

She went over to the new boxes, cutting them open and looking inside. She got to work quickly, efficiently. Everyone always made fun of her because she  _ loved  _ doing inventory. It kept her thoughts at bay. It kept her hands busy with all the writing and moving. She was almost halfway done when she heard the front door open and close. Nyko had just gone back in the office to talk to someone privately. 

“I’ll be with you in a minute.” She just had to write this one number down before she forgot it. 

“I think I can handle myself.” Her spine straightened and her hand shot across the paper. Smearing the number she had just written. Slowly she set the pen down and pushed the book to the side to let the ink dry. Her fingers gripped the counter to stop them from shaking. She waited for him to move, to do something. Although she could still feel his gaze on her back. “Your not even gonna look at me?”

“What do you want me to say, Lincoln?” She spun around to face him. She hadn’t seen him since he dropped her off a week ago. He looked the same. “You’re still lying to me. The two most important people  _ in my life  _ are  _ lying  _ too me.”

“You don’t understand Clarke. We’re doing it too protect you.” He tried to say more but she didn’t let him. 

“I never asked for your protection! You just gave it to me!” She huffed crossing her arms across her chest. “And now? How am I supposed to trust you when you won’t even tell me what  _ I  _ did.”

“You’ve known me for  _ 10 years,  _ Clarke of course you can trust me.” He took a hesitant step towards her. 

“I froze Wells today.” She didn’t know why she was telling him but she couldn’t stop thinking about it. “We had an argument and somehow I just froze him. He couldn’t move  _ anything.”  _

“What?” He took another step towards her. 

“Ever since that fucking day I feel like I’m going to explode. I’m always racking my brain aski ng myself  _ what did I do?  _ And it scares the shit out of me. I don’t know what happened but I’m scared.” Her breathing was heavy and her hands were shaking.

“Clarke.”

“What if I accidentally  _ hurt  _ him? I’m supposed to  _ heal  _ people, not hurt them. I probably already hurt someone last week.” 

“Clarke, that’s not gonna happen . Getting yourself worked up isn’t going to help.” She didn’t even realize how close he’d become until he was right in front of her. “I’m sorry.”

She doesn’t know who took the first step, but they ended up in each others arms. His squeezing around her. Her own going around his neck.

-+-

One week. It’s been one week since the incident in the square and life is absolutely boring. Currently Bellamy’s sitting in the castle’s library. Where he spends most of his time in the back, sitting in the window sill of the only window in the whole room. He’s reading the Iliad for the fiftieth time. It’s his comfort read. The library is also pretty much the  _ only  _ place he can get alone time. No one comes in here except for the staff when they clean. He remembers when they first got here he wouldn’t leave. 

So he’s surprised when the door squeaks open. He expects it to be O or Miller. Maybe even Murphy if he’s bored enough so he doesn’t look up. They tend to be very _ vocal  _ when they enter. So after five minutes of complete silence he looks up from his book. 

There’s a guy, maybe a year or two younger than him standing near one of the stacks. He’s never seen him before but he looks familiar. So he jumps off the windowsill, putting his book face down so he doesn't lose his spot, and walks over to him. 

He’s a few inches shorter, his hair short and his skin dark. His clothes are pretty normal, nothing excessively fancy or expensive. He standing at the art history section of the library. He’s read a few of them but art’s not really his thing. 

“Can I help you?” He asks lightly not wanting to spook him. He’s not  _ that  _ much of an asshole. 

“Oh, sorry. I didn’t realize anyone would be in here.” The guys voice is steady, smooth. 

“I’m sorry do I know you? You look weirdly familiar.” The guy turns to him then and he still can’t put his fingers on it. 

“Your probably thinking of my dad, Thelonius Jaha. People say we look alike.” His eyes returned to the bookcase. Bellamy studied him for a minute. He could see it, little things here and there. 

“Your Wells.” He had never met him before, he was right about that. Jaha had just talked about him a lot. His perfect son, training to be a lawyer. 

“Yep, that’s me. The golden boy.” He snarked as he plucked out a book. Bellamy didn’t catch the cover. 

“Aren’t you training to be a lawyer? Why are you in the art history section?” Maybe he was being forward, but he just didn’t peg the guy as the type. 

“It’s for my girlfriend. I’m trying to get her to start painting again. Maybe this will give her inspiration.” The guy tucked the book under his arm, turning to Bellamy again. “I’m sorry, I don’t believe I got your name?” 

He was debating what to tell him. They would obviously meet sometime but honestly he didn’t really feel like dealing with the whole  _ your the prince  _ thing. 

“It’s Blake, you can call me Blake.” No one uses his last name anymore, it’s always  _ prince Bellamy this,  _ or  _ Marcus’ son that.  _

“Nice to meet you Blake. Sorry again for interrupting your peace and quiet.” He watched as Wells backed away slowly turning towards the door. 

“Nice to meet you too.” The door shut and he was left in complete silence again. He looked back to his book, debating whether he should stay and read or go and get some work done. 

He had started packing up his things when the doors pushed open. He stopped for a second then started again wondering who it was this time. 

“Bellamy.” His spine straightened. 

“Kane.” He finished putting away his belongings and turned. The king probably looked the same to everyone, but Bellamy could practically  _ see the weight on his shoulders.  _ People always said that you age twice as fast when you’re in charge. Now he understood why. His father hair which was once a brown speckled in white and grey was no almost completely grey. The lines on his face deeper and his shoulders bearing even more weight. The bags under his eyes don’t help either. “Is everything okay?”

“I need to see you in my office. Now Bellamy.” He watches as he turns and simply walks out. He immediately starts racking his brain for reasons he could be in trouble. He blindly follows him. He hasn’t been alone with him in weeks. He’s always off on hunting trips or visiting other places around the city. 

-

He’s been sitting across from Kane for who knows how long trying to wrap his head around this.

“Let me get this straight.” Bellamy leaned forward in the chair, his elbows on his knees. His hair probably looked crazy from the amount of times he’s run his hair through it. “You want me to marry Princess Josephine.” 

“I don’t  _ want  _ you too, I need you too Bellamy. Things are bad right now. The outer stations are starting to rebel. We need there help and this was the only thing they offered.” He stared at the man in front of him. His mask a face of calm. 

“I’m not doing it. We can find another way. Hell, I’ll go out there and do whatever I have to do but I’m not marrying her.” He stood up suddenly and started pacing. “And while were on this topic, why am I only finding out about this now?”

Kane sighed, leaning back in his chair behind his desk. “I thought I could handle it. I had everything figured out. I didn’t want you freaking out over something that might not have happened.”

“Bullshit. It’s  _ my  _ life. Not yours! You know you were wrong your just too embarrassed to admit it.” Bellamy turned and left. Hesitating at the door. “Don’t wait up for me, I don’t know when I’ll be back.”

-+-

He chugged the rest of his drink, slamming the empty glass on the counter. His vision was blurring around the edges a bit but other than that he felt absolutely perfect. He looked out the window to his left seeing it was now dark. He figured he still had plenty of time to spend. Monty’s was around here somewhere, he’s sure he would let him crash. 

As soon as the bartender set another drink down he immediately picked it back up taking a long sip. He looked around the dingy bar he was in. There were a people littered along the bar. Groups of people dotted along the back wall in the booths.

He hears the door open but doesn’t look to see who walks in. His eyes focusing in on his drink. He’s debating whether he should get another one. He knows he’s not too far gone but he also knows he’s gonna feel it in the morning. 

He chugs the last of it, putting money down underneath his glass. Nodding to the bartender. He slips out of his chair sliding on his jacket. The weathers been dropping as soon as the sun sets. This is when he wishes he lived farther south where its always warm. 

He just pushing the door open when he hears his name.

“Bellamy! Wait up!” He recognizes that voice although his thoughts are too slow for him to put it to face. He hears the whispers almost as loud as the footsteps coming up behind him. He lets go of the door, running his hand over his face instead. Sometimes he really hates his name.

_ “Is that Prince Bellamy?”  _

_ “I’ve never seen him in person.” _

_ “That’s the prince? What is he doing here?”  _

_ “Have you heard the rumours about-” _

“Hey man, what are you doing here?” He turns his head towards the body thats sidled up next to him. He has to look down to meet his eyes.

“Monty, hey. I was actually gonna head over towards yours.” He follows him out the door. 

The wind is just chill enough to give him goosebumps. The fresh air sobering him up a bit.

“Awesome! I’m actually throwing a party right now. I would invited you but I figured you’d be busy. I’m actually surprised Octavia hasn’t mentioned it.” 

“Oh that sounds fun. What were you doing at the bar then?” Bellamy didn’t realize before but he does hear music. He faintly sees lights bouncing through the streets and off the houses. He wonders what parties were like before the bombs. If Monty could do that with a bunch of scraps, he couldn’t even imagine.

“You know about my moonshine business right? Well it’s me and Jaspers. I came up with the recipe he adds to it and makes it.” Bellamy’s heard all about it. There practically famous around these parts. That’s actually how Octavia met them. Bellamy ended up having to drag her ass home  _ because  _ they were that good. “Well I sell to a few places to make extra money here and there.  _ Jasper  _ was supposed to do something but he didn’t because apparently he was busy making this party  _ the best one yet, ever.” _

They turned the corner and Bellamy eyes widened. The green’s house was a little isolated in a coldasack. Still he couldn’t believe people let this happen. 

“I know right. He may have gone a little  _ too  _ far but we already talked to everyone in this area. Most of them have kids so there pretty much cool with it.”

“Wow.”

They had just stepped past the fence and there were people  _ everywhere.  _ Kids in chairs all over the lawn, there were areas where there were just groups of people. The sparse areas being the driveway and few others dotted throughout. 

They made there way through the crowd towards the front of there house. The doors were locked he imagined. That was his moms one rule,  _ no people in the house.  _

He always wondered how they kept people out. Probably a boundary spell or something. 

He spotted Jasper right away. He was right in front of the house controlling the music. He had found an IPod a little while ago and he couldn’t stop talking about it. Now it makes sense. Everyone around him is jumping and moving. It’s so loud he barely understands the words. 

  
  


“I have host duties to attend to but you can always call if you need me. Feel free to spend the night too I’m pretty sure Octavia was planning too.” Monty had too shout to be heard over the music. 

He just nodded giving him a thumbs up, the kid disappeared almost immediately in the crowd. He looked around and started towards the nearest keg.

-

His head was buzzing and he should probably drink some water but he was kind of distracting. Her name was Gina, at least he’s pretty sure it is. And her hands are doing maddening things to his hair. Her backs to his chest and his lips are on her neck. And he actually  _ likes  _ her. They only just got to this point. Before that they probably talked for an hour. 

She turns around in his arms, him immediately pulling her against him. Her arms fall around his shoulders, her fingers playing with the hair at the hair of his neck. His eyes falling shut briefly.

When he opened them though something caught his eye behind her. He’s not sure what it was but his eyes went that way anyway. And what he saw made the blood in his body freeze. He didn’t even realize Gina stopped dancing until she asked “Are you okay?”

“Yeah I’ll be right back.” He didn’t wait for a reply, he pushed through the people the short distance.

_ Octavia.  _

God why was this his life. He cleared his throat. Once. Twice. “ _ Octavia.”  _

He watched her whole body freeze, her limbs slowly detangled from the guys she was sitting on. Bellamy expected her too get up and bug him about interrupting her. She just dropped her head on the guys shoulder and sighed. “God Bellamy do you have to ruin everything.”

“When my baby sisters practically having sex in public yeah I do.” He grumbles, he’s too drunk for this. He should lie down or something. 

“We were kissing!” She shouts, pushing herself up so she’s sitting next to the guy. “How are you even here!”

“Beats me since you didn’t even tell me!” He finally looks over at the guy she was with and immediately recognizes him. He can see the moment the other guy knows it too. He looks back too Octavia, crossing his arms. “This guy really O.”

“Fuck off Bellamy. Go sleep with Roma or something. I’m sure you wouldn’t have to try that hard.” She scoffs.

“Fine maybe I will.” He knows he’s acting irrational but he’s had a crap day and all he wanted was to get drunk and maybe sleep with someone but that’s obviously not happening now. 

He turns away from her intent on storming off and yet, he turns too fast. The world spins a bit and he stumbles into something. He feels something wet and cold drip down his front and he throws his hands out to steady himself. Although he ends up touching someones hair and he hears a muttered  _ ow.  _

His hands finally land on a pair of shoulders and his world stops spinning enough for his eyes too focus. He looks down and he actually thinks he’s hallucinating. 

“Princess?” 

“You’ve got to be kidding me.” He hears her says before he passes out.


End file.
